devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cancer
"Kill me" -Toby 2017 "Dont worry, its being closed down" -LS77 1337 Moveset and shit Trivia * Toby was locked in a basement and forced to make a edgy OC. (Coming soon) * ITS COMMUNITY IS SHIT. * JUST KILL IT ALREADY. * The game will be closed on 9/23/2017 (CELEBRATE THAT DAY) Backstory *Insert edgy backstory here* (Im serious put a edgy backstory here) Category:Characters Category:Cancer Category:Fucked Every Devil Beater character Category:Devil Beater is a shitty game and everyone knows it Category:The Devil Beater community is cancerous and everyone knows it Category:Fat Category:Ocean man take me by the land Category:Korean Category:Sucide Category:ADD MORE Category:Aids Category:F U C K I N G D E L E T E Category:Weeaboo Category:ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION, THERE IS NO WAY A BEE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FLY, IT'S WINGS ARE TOO SMALL TO GET IT'S FAT LITTLE BODY OFF THE GROUND, THE BEE OF COURSE, FLY'S ANYWAY, BECAUSE BEES DON'T CARE WHAT HUMANS THINK IS IMPOSSIBLE. Category:Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Category:MAMA'Z ITALIAN PIZZA Category:Make me soft. Category:Users of Stratus Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Users of Agni/Storm Category:Users of Aether Category:Users of Haze Category:Users of Helios Category:Edgelords xd Category:Roblox. Category:Devil Beater is fucking cancer -Toby Category:Kill Category:People hate him! Category:Ded Category:What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. Category:DB BEING CLOSED DOWN ON 9/23/2017 SOMETHING YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:DB Bad Category:YEAH LET US CELEBRATE THE END DAYS OF DB Category:Moer Category:Killmepls Category:Messing around bitch Category:This is why god left u Category:God left us Category:Ocean man Category:Memes Category:Deperssion Category:Cat murder Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:KILL US Category:LOL ANIME Category:Devil Category:Rapes children Category:Every fucking disease Category:Donate to charity Category:Y do we live Category:(Edgy quote) Category:F I R E Category:Online dating Category:Ora ora ora ora Category:Jojo reference Category:Not a joke character Category:Nazi Category:HEIL HITLER Category:Faggot Category:Mentally ill Category:K Category:I Category:L Category:M Category:E Category:SATAN Category:HOMO Category:GAY Category:NDIA Category:FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND Category:Jet Fuel Can't Melt Steel Beams Category:ADD MORE, FAGGOTS Category:Josh is a faggot Category:The end days of DB are close Category:THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU Category:Old memes Category:Johnez arc Category:Cringe Category:Yellow Category:DADDI WAZ FOR BREAKFAST Category:Disabled child Category:Did 9/11 Category:Aloha snackbar Category:Pokeman Category:North of the korea Category:South of the korea Category:Murder Category:Dog murder Category:WEEEEB Category:NERD Category:QUACK QUACK QUACK Category:THOT Category:MEGA THOT Category:ULTRA THOT Category:"dON'T dO iTtTtTt" Category:Dew the do Category:Memess Category:DB is horrible Category:SAVE DB LOLLLLL in the arms of a angel Category:FLY AWAYYYYY Category:In the arms of a angel.... Category:DID I EVEN DO IT CORRECTLY? Category:BRO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE D: Category:I DONT KNOW, BRO Category:TOKI WA TOMARE Category:Death itself Category:Rape victim Category:Fapping off Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Fau Category:Fuck politics Category:Fuck devil beater Category:Fuck society Category:Damn i just said some pretty emo shit Category:Ora ora ora ora ora Category:Muda Category:Fucking weeaboos Category:Gaylord (ecks dee) Category:EXTREMELY GAY Category:Sex slave Category:LORD CHIN CHIN!!! Category:I BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF MY DICK SO GOD DAMN HARD THAT I CANNOT FEEL MY LEFT LEG, MY LEFT LEG HAS WENT TOTALLY NUMB. AND, MY DICK HAS ALSO WENT TOTALLY NUMB. TO THE POINT WHERE IT FEELS FUCKING WEIRD WHEN I GO TO TAKE A PISS. Category:Northern Category:Southern Category:"BUILD A WALL" -Donald Trump Category:Jail it Category:Toby's deep pit of hell Category:N A N I Category:Fap fap fap fap Category:EX DEE SO FUNNY Category:Devil beater fucking sucks Category:B L A H Category:Imma FIREN MY LASER Category:Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In th Category:Unoriginal Characters Category:Original characters Category:Ever hear of Vietnam? Category:KUNT Category:CUNT Category:C-C-C-C-C-C-CANCER Category:Cumshot Category:*VIETNAM FLASHBACKS* Category:Learned power of squishie Category:Yo His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin' What he wrote down, the whole crowd Category:Yo yo yo my HOMIES welcome to the SLICKSICKLE yall ready to PARTTTAYYY Category:Yo His palms spaghetti, knees weak, arms spaghetti There's vomit on his sweater spaghetti, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti To drop bombs, but he keeps on spaghetti. Category:HOT 18+ Category:MA BOI Category:FAPFAPFPAFPAPF Category:"i jack off to otaku porn" -Toby 2k17 Category:S A V E M E Category:Solex sucks Category:Josh is a faggot btw Category:Rapist Category:Slut Category:Whore Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Ran out of ideas Category:Help Category:Add more pl0x Category:IM SO SOFT. Category:I have nothing better to do Category:Best OC Category:Hot Category:Bitches are dicks so hurt people with no lifes Category:Tito dick dickman baby Category:Phil from the soul Category:We are number one Category:Dead meme Category:Consider suicide Category:Hey there buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal i don't mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but i gotta warn ya if u take one more diddly darn step right there im go Category:�� Category:This page is being warn by the cancer Category:You won't last five minutes reading this! Category:Free viruses Category:I am proto Category:Your computer security is my motto Category:Oops my system crashed Category:I lost all my data but i had an antivirus Category:What the fuck Category:The fuck Category:Dead M E M E S Category:Delete Category:DB Category:Pl0x Category:Stop Category:No Category:F A G G O T Category:Huge cunt Category:Small dick Category:Solex sux Category:S U C C Category:Hahaha Category:200 Category:Iwanttodiepl0x Category:Pl0xxxx Category:Fuck me Category:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa